Broadly the present invention relates to a toy for the amusement of a subject. More specifically, the invention relates to a toy doll for the amusement of a child. Still more specifically, the invention relates to a toy doll having elements designed for enabling a child to engage it in "piggy back" and/or "horsey" play.